narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Rinnegan Tomoe According to Naruto Gaiden 700+8, the tomoe of Sasuke's Rinnegan appear when he's at full power and when he's drained, he loses them...but he was able to use Amenotejikara while it was a "regular" Rinnegan. What? Can we all agree on something before it's added and starts an editing war? --Jizo 悟 (talk) 05:57, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :He may have mastered Amenotejikara to a point where he didn't need to use too much chakra. For more grandiose techniques such as maybe the Six Paths Technique and its variants, yeah, he might need the full power of the Rinnegan. 06:04, June 18, 2015 (UTC) We know that his Mangekyo was supposed to be his EMS(art error in this chapter), but it is confirmed he has a normal Rinnegan but it is powered up basically 2 Rinnegan in one with his Left EMS Powers put into it adding 6 tomoe to it, when he overuses it, it's back to a normal tomoe-less Rinnegan and we didn't know this before because he simply closed his eyes before. Btw, DB4 says Amenotejikara is a Rinnegan tech regardless, it seems it is just his personal tech, like Madaras personal tech is Limbo QuakingStar (talk) 06:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :It's also possible he could only teleport with the tomoe Rinnegan, and when it reverted to its original Rinnegan form he had to wait to regain chakra before transforming it, again. He didn't say he used the normal Rinnegan form to teleport. Diamonddeath (talk) 07:11, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Healing Power There seems to be confusion on whether Sasuke has Hashirama's cells or not. Even if he doesn't have his arm, would he not still have his cells due to Kabuto implanting them into him when healing him? Also, if you're going to say that Kabuto didn't implant the cells into him but used his "study" of the cells to help him then can you link the chapter please? Cause that doesn't make any sense. How does the study of Hashirama's super cells help Kabuto heal Sasuke faster? Would it not make sense for him to be implanting Hashirama's cells into him? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 17:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Well thing is that it actially creates even more mess that we have already, Kabuto implanting Hashirama cells(instead of using knowledge) into Sasuke means that Kabuto himself had them. As we know implanting Hashirama cells is very hard to achive(considering Yamato is sole survivor and Danzo needed Shin's hand) while i ready to buy that Sasuke is able to "acept" them(as Madara did) i doubt that Kabuto is can do the same. Moreover in fight with Itachi and Sasuke, Kabuto stated that his healing power stems from Karin, if had Hashi cells why did not he mention it as better source? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 18:03, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't need the cells in your own body to apply them to another body, lol • Seelentau 愛 議 18:16, June 19, 2015 (UTC)